


Halloween

by PotterheadJackson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterheadJackson/pseuds/PotterheadJackson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione gives Harry some comfort when he doesn't show up to the Halloween feast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

Harry watched as the heavy rain poured down the cone shaped roof. He pulled his jacket tighter around him, trying to savor the small amount of warmth it provided. He leaned against the cold stone, letting his head fall to the side as he thought back. 

“Harry?” The hairs on the back of his neck stood up from the sudden voice behind him. The gentle tone of the voice gave away who decided to interrupt his thoughts. “Yeah, Hermione?’  
“Why aren’t you at the feast? And…why are you up here? You could freeze to death!” Harry felt his heart jerk at the concern from his friend. Hermione always did care about his well-being. “I’m just not hungry. I just need some alone time, you know?” He heard soft footsteps walk up hesitantly behind him. 

“What’s wrong,” she asked cautiously as she placed her hand on his shoulder. When he didn’t answer, she moved her hand away and began to weigh the options on his silent answer. Harry heard a short gasp behind him and, from the corner of his eye, he caught a flash of a concern in her chocolate brown eyes. 

“It’s Halloween…oh Harry…” Harry turned his gaze to his best friend, seeing her mixed facial expression of shock and sadness. He forced a smile, trying to get her to stop worrying about him but it quickly fell when she wrapped her arms around him for a hug.

It almost felt as if his heart would burst from his chest when he felt her hand brush against his lower back. He gulped and wrapped his arms around her waist to return the hug. “I’m so sorry, Harry. This must be so hard for you.” He carefully placed his chin on her shoulder, shrugging. “I’m used to it…”

At this, Hermione pulled back. “Well you shouldn’t be! What happened was terrible and it never should have happened! You deserve better, Harry, can’t you see?” Harry kept still, staring into the witch’s eyes before smiling and pulling her back into the hug. She smiled, burying her face in his shoulder as a sign of friendship. 

“Thank you, Hermione…for everything,” he mumbled into the hug. Hermione pulled away, giving him a gentle smile. “Anything for you, Harry. Feeling better?” Harry’s smile grew wider before he nodded. 

“Much. Why don’t we return to the feast? I’m sure there’s still enough time for dessert. Hermione smiled at his comeback as they began to descend down the cobblestone steps. 

“Hermione?” Hermione turned to face Harry once more. “Yes?” Harry gulped, shifting from foot to foot. “You said I deserved better, right?” Hermione frowned but nodded anyway. “Well…I don’t think there’s anything better than you.”

Harry watched as Hermione’s ears turned bright red before locking their lips into a succulent kiss. 

(Sorry if this sucks but I just HAD to write something in honor of today)

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry if this sucks. I just had to get this off my chest.)


End file.
